Incarnate Cycle: Books of War
by Able Blackheart
Summary: Soul Society is in the midst of a civil war over the Genocide of the benders. Early soul society years. really bad Summery...Just read the first chapter, it's short.


Incarnate Cycle

By Able Blackheart.

_Disclaimer: Avatar: Legend of Korra (as well as Avatar: The Last Airbender), Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin), Naruto Shippuden, One Piece, and Bleach belong to their respective creators, and owners (whose name(s) I was too lazy to look up). But I do not own-nor will I ever own-the right to lay claim to any of them. _

The Books of War

Book First

Fire

Embraced in Death.

Prologue

First, there was only a few droplets that fell from the sky; then a cascade; then a sea; and, for a moment, there was only the rain, Zabuza, and me. I felt Zabuza's arm wrap gently around my waist. I felt my lips press against his hard and battle-worn chest. I felt the bruised, mushy muscles of his back fill my palms. I felt the strong fingers of his hand dig away at the bits of gore that painted my scalp. Raking off dried blood as if it were cheap-flaky wallpaper. Then, I felt his lips press against the spot he'd just cleaned. His lips were so warm...I remember I thought to myself 'this must be bliss'.

"Zabuza I-" I stopped. Something wet and icy was crawling over my feet. I was stupid enough to look at what it was: Red water was staining my feet. Staining them the color of rusting metal. Like a blade. Like some sort of weapon. Suddenly I felt a blistering sensation in my throat rise to my eyes, yet the rest of my body felt heavy-heavy and cold. "Never mind."

The rain would hide my tears from him. He doesn't like it when I cry. He would scold me for it even before we passed over.

"I know." His voice was thick. His strong arms pressed me tight against his frame as he said it. I felt his tears, too. They were like liquid fire in this frigid rain. It was all I could do not to wail into his chest as would some wounded animal. Instead I raised myself to his face and took his lips in my own and did my best to drown out the approaching sobs with fervent desire. I think he was grateful for the opportunity to do the same. He held me close that day.

Abruptly he released his hold and growled.

"We can't stay here, you know."

"I know, Zabuza-san." I replied. I didn't want to leave. What I wanted was to kiss him again, but when he started to leave off in some random direction, I followed suit. I guess it was a good thing that it didn't last. Too much romance, given hope, will dull any mind. I suppose I should be glad that he ended it how he did. Funny thing is, I'm not glad in the slightest.

We continued down the path that all men travel, though we had to fight to stay on that path; and, to be blunt, we sort of littered it with corpses. I often wonder if we've strayed too far from the right path; wonder if the path we travel has changed; wonder if it is the wrong path. But this isn't a philosophy I share openly, nor is it one I will ever express to Zabuza. That path is the only thing that keeps us moving. Without that path there is no Zabuza. Without Zabuza, I would have no purpose...To be unwanted...that would have been my purpose were it not for Zabuza. Zabuza wanted me-I am his solace; and he, my heart's friend...

**Author's note:** Please Review, I need to know what you think about it, even though it was a VERY short chapter.

This is the first of the introductory chapters and probably the least explanatory, so I will try to fill you in as the chapters go on, instead of giving you a horribly detailed summary of what is happening and who is doing what. Now, to tell you some things you might want to know.

The setting is not all over the anime universe. It is firmly planted in soul society. There will be very little, if any, character bashing. And I really mean it, guys. If there is any bashing, it will most likely be unintentional.

All the characters will still posses their abilities and personalities. But remember that goals in life do not define people. For example, Sasuke might be an Avenger, but what will he be like when he is in Soul society and has nothing to avenge. Actually that first part is not entirely true. There are some exceptions. Zabuza, for one, is far more open than he was in the Anime. But then...we haven't really said how long he's been in Soul Society.

As you can tell, there will be death and blood and gore in this, so...just be prepared.

I will try to have both M/F and M/M (though I'm partial to the latter).

THIS FIC WILL NOT BE ROMANCE BASED. Though it will have a healthy dose of love and fucking and the like.

please REVIEW!


End file.
